Creature World Maker Expansion Pack: Sea Life
This is the eighth expansion pack for Creature World Maker released for PC and Mac. It is the largest expansion pack with 200 species. Creatures #African Penguin #American Lobster #Amethyst Anthias #Angel Shark #Antarctic Minke Whale #Arrow Crab #Atlantic Bluefin Tuna #Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin #Atlantic Cod #Atlantic Goliath Grouper #Atlantic Puffin #Atlantic Sailfish #Atlantic Sea Nettle #Atlantic Spotted Dolphin #Atlantic Tarpon #Banded Butterflyfish #Banded Sea Krait #Banggai Cardinalfish #Beaked Sea Snake #Beluga Whale #Bicolor Parrotfish #Big-Belly Seahorse #Blackspotted Puffer #Blacktip Reef Shark #Blue Shark #Blue Whale #Bluespotted Stingray #Bowmouth Guitarfish #Butterfly Goby #Caribbean Hermit Crab #Caribbean Spiny Lobster #Christmas Island Red Crab #Cleaner Shrimp #Cleaner Wrasse #Clown Tang #Clown Triggerfish #Clown-of-Thorns Starfish #Cobia #Coconut Crab #Comb Jelly #Common Cuttlefish #Common Fangtooth #Common Octopus #Common Sandpiper #Common Seahorse #Common Starfish #Cone Shell #Conger Eel #Cookie-Cutter Shark #Copperband Butterflyfish #Coral Trout #Cownose Ray #Crabeater Seal #Crystal Jellyfish #Dall's Porpoise #Decorator Crab #Diamond Moonfish #Dog Snapper #Dugong #Dusky Spinefoot #Electric Ray #Emperor Angelfish #Eurasian Oystercatcher #European Flounder #European Herring Gull #European Sea Sturgeon #False Killer Whale #Fiddler Crab #Finless Porpoise #Fireworm #Flashlight Fish #Florida Manatee #Flower Hat Jellyfish #Flying Fish #Flying Gurnard #Foxface Rabbitfish #Garibaldi Fish #Gentoo Penguin #Ghost Crab #Giant Pacific Octopus #Giant Squid #Giant Trevally #Goblin Shark #Great Barracuda #Great Hammerhead #Great White Shark #Greater Yellowlegs #Green Moray Eel #Green Sea Turtle #Grey Whale #Harbor Porpoise #Harlequin Shrimp #Harlequin Sweetlips #Harp Seal #Herring #Horseshoe Crab #Humpback Anglerfish #Humpback Whale #Humphead Wrasse #Japanese Giant Spider Crab #Killer Whale #King Penguin #Krill #Leafy Sea Dragon #Leatherback Sea Turtle #Leopard Seal #Leopard Shark #Leopard Whipray #Loggerhead Sea Turtle #Lookdown Fish #Long-Spine Porcupinefish #Longhorn Cowfish #Macaroni Penguin #Mackerel #Manta Ray #Marine Iguana #Moon Jellyfish #Moorish Idol #Narwhal #Northern Red Snapper #Northern Rockhopper Penguin #Oarfish #Ocean Sunfish #Ocean Surgeonfish #Ocellaris Clownfish #Opah #Opalescent Squid #Orbiculate Batfish #Osprey #Peacock Mantis Shrimp #Pelican Eel #Pennant Coralfish #Pied Avocet #Pineapple Fish #Piping Plover #Portuguese Man-o-War #Powder Blue Tang #Purple Sea Urchin #Pygmy Seahorse #Queen Angelfish #Queen Conch #Queen Triggerfish #Raccoon Butterflyfish #Red Lionfish #Red-Throated Loon #Regal Angelfish #Regal Tang #Remora #Ribbon Eel #Royal Gramma #Sailfin Tang #Saltwater Crocodile #Sarcastic Fringehead #Sardine #Scallop #Sea Lamprey #Sea Wasp #Sergeant Major #Sheepshead #Short-Beaked Common Dolphin #Short-Finned Pilot Whale #Shortfin Mako Shark #Smalltooth Sawfish #Smooth Trunkfish #Snipe Eel #Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus #Southern Elephant Seal #Southern Right Whale #Southern Sea Otter #Southern Stingray #Spanish Dancer #Sperm Whale #Spiny King Crab #Spiny Red Gurnard #Spotted Eagle Ray #Spotted Jellyfish #Steller's Sea Lion #Stonefish #Stoplight Loosejaw #Stoplight Parrotfish #Striped Bass #Swordfish #Tasselled Wobbegong #Tiger Pistol Shrimp #Tiger Shark #Tiger-Tail Seahorse #Trumpetfish #Valentinni's Sharpnose Puffer #Viperfish #Wandering Albatross #Watchman Goby #Whale Shark #White-Winged Scoter #Whitetip Reef Shark #Wolf Eel #Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish #Yellow Tang #Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake #Yellowheaded Jawfish #Zebra Shark Foliage *Giant Green Anemone *Kelp Forest *Phaeophyta *Sea Fan *Tussac Grass *Blue-Green Coral *Fire Coral *Giant Clam *Giant Barrel Sponge *Feather Star *Plate Coral *Table Coral Biomes *Benthic *Pelagic *Reef DLC Creatures #Arrow Squid #Atlantic Blue Marlin #Atlantic Stargazer #Atlantic Wolffish #Australian Giant Cuttlefish #Australian Ghost Shark #Australian Snubfin Dolphin #Australian Trumpet #Barreleye Fish #Basking Shark #Bat Ray #Black-Browed Albatross #Blacknose Shark #Blanket Octopus #Bobbit Worm #Bonnethead Shark #Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark #Caribbean Reef Octopus #Caribbean Reef Shark #Chesapeake Blue Crab #Colossal Squid #Commerson's Dolphin #Common Snipe #Crevalle Jack #Cuiver's Beaked Whale #Dumbo Octopus #Eurasian Curlew #Fangtooth Moray Eel #Fin Whale #Four-Eyed Butterflyfish #Garden Eel #Giant California Sea Cucumber #Giant Guitarfish #Giant Hermit Crab #Giant Isopod #Giant Moray Eel #Giant Red Mysid #Grey Reef Shark #Guineafowl Puffer #Hagfish #Hairy Frogfish #Harlequin Trunkfish #Hawksbill Sea Turtle #Horn Shark #Humboldt Squid #Humphead Parrotfish #Hypselodoris Festiva #John Dory #Lemon Shark #Lion Mane's Jellyfish #Mahi-Mahi #Mandarin Goby #Megamouth Shark #Mimic Octopus #Monkfish #Northern Sea Robin #Nurse Shark #Olive Ridley Sea Turtle #Pacific White-Sided Dolphin #Peacock Flounder #Red King Crab #Rock Beauty #Salmon Shark #Sand Tiger Shark #Sandbar Shark #Sargassum Fish #Sea Angel #Sevengill Shark #Slipper Lobster #Spinner Dolphin #Spiny Dogfish #Spotfin Porcupinefish #Spotted Moray Eel #Squarespot Anthias #Striped Eel Catfish #Sunflower Starfish #Tasmanian King Crab #Threadfin Butterflyfish #Tripodfish #Upside-Down Jellyfish #Vampire Squid #Violet Snail #Weedy Sea Dragon #Weeverfish #West Indian Ocean Coelacanth New Features *Hippos, polar bears, walruses, seals, sea lions, beavers, otters, and penguins are updated in order to swim underwater. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Computer Games Category:Animals Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Creature World Maker Category:PC games